The Little Moments We Shared
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Random little stories about Soul Eater. No they will not all be connected and most of them will be SoMa or involve Soul and Maka mostly. Some will be about other pairings and characters though. I will try for as long as I can to keep this rated T. If it will turn into a lemon I promise I will warn you guys before starting the chapter though.
1. Her Ghost

"Hey Soul?" Maka looked up and stared into my eyes. I could feel myself starting to blush so I quickly shot out a "Yeah?"

"What would you do if I had to leave for a very long time?" She asked.

"I'd stop you of course" I smiled at her and I noticed a thin film of tears gathering in her eyes.

"What's wrong Maka?" I asked.

"I'm moving Soul." She said softly looking away.

"Why?" Why would she leave now? We're so close to 99 souls again. Why now?

"I miss my mother and she sent me a post card saying she misses me too and she wants us to be a family again Soul. I want to be near her again. I want to be able to run to her with my problems and talk to her. I want her to hug me and kiss my forehead and say it's alright. I want to see her again. S-soul I just wanted to tell you before I leave. I love you. This is goodbye." She said to me. I noticed she was crying now. Small thin tears as she looked at me. She was waiting for my reaction but what do I do?

"Maka I always loved you. Since the day we met. Don't leave. You can run to me with your problems. If you miss her you can cry and I'll hold you till you let it all out. I'll hug you and kiss your forehead and say it's alright as many times as you need to hear it. If you want to see her we'll go on a cross country road trip and track her down for a mother daughter's day. I love you too and I never want to say goodbye."

She just cried harder and buried her face in my chest.

"I-I Soul!"

"It's fine it's fine just let it out until you feel calm again then tell me what you're going to do because if you're gonna go with her I'll go too afterall what's a weapon without a meister?"

She cried for a long time. It's alright though she can cry in my arms however long she likes because she's here with me.

After a while she sat up and stared at me with her red and puffy eyes from crying so much.

"I don't want to leave but I do want to see her again. What should I do?" She asked me still staring into my eyes as if I had the answer but I guess I do.

"Let's go to where she is right now then. You could see her again and we can come back here. After all we're 42 souls to go!"

I grinned at her and she gave me a small smile. She leaned into me and placed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. I tilted my head and we kissed. It wasn't rough or passionate but a soft gentle kiss. She smiled against my lips and said against mine.

"You always know the answer Soul. You always find me when I'm lost. Thank you."

"You give me the answers to my problems too Maka. You find me when I'm lost in madness and always pull me out. Thank you Maka. Now go on Maka. Meet your mother. When the time is right I'll join you again."

She didn't hear the last part because she was already gone. That's right I let her go. It's been a whole year and after months of research I found out how to release her soul. She was a ghost because she held regret for our argument that caused her to run to her mother. It was a lie though, her mother was killed by the witch and that witch tricked Maka and wanted to kill her too. She came back as a ghost because she couldn't get over our argument when she told me she wanted to go. The book said it was simple. Jut make it right. Fix the moment the ghost is holding on too and the spirit will be purified and go back to the after life.

How uncool. My selfishness caused her to suffer for a year. It even got her killed. Way uncool.

"Maka I'll see you again when my time here is done. I'll always love you though. No one can replace you tiny-tits." I smiled at the nickname. I'll always remember.

I'll never forget. I'll also not live in the past though. But everyone finds it. Their place in the world where they are content and no longer want to move forward. Sure I'll still move I just won't go further then I already have.

Because I have found that place. In loving her.


	2. How Did She Get Here?

When I opened my eyes I immediately noticed I was hugging something warm. I opened my arms and found Maka there.

"WH-" I started to yell but then she shifted so her face was right in front of mine. I could feel my cheeks starting to get red. Not cool Soul not cool at all. Come to think of it why is she here?!

I thought back to last night. Nothing unusual happened. We had dinner I did the dishes since she cooked, we both took our showers, we watched TV for a little while, then we both went to bed. So why was she here?

Oh man she shifted again and rubbed against my crotch and I swear I got a instant hard on. I tried to wiggle away without waking her up but she had her arms around me and wouldn't loosen up. I mean I'm glad she's strong so we stand a chance in battle but it isn't helping now!

I tried to slowly unwrap my arms around her and then I softly gripped her arms and tried to pry them off but she just hugged tighter. I wish she really wasn't so strong sometimes. It's just because she has to swing me around while all I do is just stay still.

"Soul please don't ever leave me. Don't go Soul!" She shouted out flinching a little at whatever she was dreaming.

Sometimes Maka's so stupid for being such a bookworm.

"Idiot I wouldn't ever leave you." I said softly into her ear.

She relaxed and buried her head into my chest. Oh whatever it's not like we have school today. Sides what's wrong with having the girl I love but didn't know I love her in my arms? At least she was here and that means something. Now if I could only remember how she got here anyway. Even if I was in a very hard to resist moment? She's in my arms and I have a boner god there's something wrong with this situation.

Maka's POV

Yup it's true I can feel his eyes on me questioning why I was here. I sneaked into his bed while he slept and this is what happened.

I opened my mouth slightly and shifted so my face was right by his. He didn't know I was awake but the obvious bulge against my leg was something alright. Who knew Soul was excited this easily? I wish he would just confess already. I've waited so long for him to realize his feelings. Even I could tell every time we resonated.

I moved just slightly so that my leg rubbed against his hard on and he stifled a groan.

Now's my chance. I moved forward so that my lips skimmed over his. I opened my eyes and said

"Morning Soul what's for breakfast?"

He blinked at me confused and some what shocked. His lips slightly open. I decided to tease him a little more

"You know if you didn't make breakfast yet I could just eat you instead."

I pressed my lips on his again but this time I didn't pull away. I licked his bottom lip and his mouth opened more. I slid my tongue into his mouth and playfully pushed against his tongue. We pushed each other around for a little while and when I pulled away his boner was even more noticeable against my leg.

"Soul are you in shock because if you are this is the perfect moment for me to tell you."

"M-maka" He stammered it out blushing madly staring at me in surprise of what just happened.

"Soul I love you." I smiled at him and his face returned to normal. He put a hand on my cheek and said

"I love you too"

He then kissed me even more passionately then before...

(NO STEAMY LEMONS THIS TIME NOPE KEEPING THIS RATED T)


	3. Perfect Even If Not Perfect

Death's POV

"Soul." Maka called his name as she stared at him looking as if her heart was going to break.

"What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked her coming closer and staring back.

"Soul I just want to ask you something." She said back softly. I could barely hear her but being a shinigami enhances one's senses.

"Ask me anything." He replied.

I tried to keep my eyes on Liz and Patty as they had their conversation about food but all I could hear was Soul and Maka talking in front of us.

"Could we... go out into the hallway or something?" She asked him. Her eyes pleaded for him to understand and he nodded. I watched with one eye as they got up and walked out.

"Liz Patty I have to go out for something. I'll be right back." I told them.

"Where are you going in such a rush Kid?" Liz asked me with one eye brow raised.

"I bet he's going to stalk Maka and Soul! They just went into the hallway too! She sounds like she's about to confess." Patty says cheerfully. She smiled at me then continued drawing a picture of a giraffe surrounded by food.

I blushed and I shouted back "Am not! What do I care if she likes him!"

"Fine fine Kid don't get in a twist." Liz said back and went back to her conversation about food with Patty. Patty kept insisting giraffes liked hamburgers and Liz was trying to knock some common sense into her.

I couldn't very well follow them out now. Those two would definitely target me and accuse me of liking Maka. Liking... Maka? Maybe I do like her. I really respect her and I get nervous when I'm around her. But when she smiles at me like we've known each other for years... it makes me feel happy and I couldn't care less if some of her hair wasn't symmetrical. That smile was still one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I like Maka... no I love Maka. Somehow that just sounds right.

Two Days Later~ (too lazy to write two whole days of nothing sides this is where things get interesting)

"Hey Kid!" Maka called out my name as she ran up to me.

I was standing in the main square of Death City and was out shopping for new pencils since I accidentally scratched the old ones and they weren't symmetrical anymore.

"Oh hello Maka. It's nice to see you here." I replied. Giving her a small smile as she beamed at me.

"Kid I was wondering if you would like to... uhmm go out with me some time? It doesn't have to be a date! We could go as friends! But uhm if you want to it _could_ be a date" She said as she fidgeted and ended up just looking at the ground as she said the last part.

She's just so cute sometimes.

I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face. It was red and she was nervous. I leaned my face closed and pressed my lips gently onto hers.

What I didn't expect was what happened next. When I withdrew I saw she wasn't blushing anymore. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face to hers. She crashed her lips onto mine and we kissed. She played with my tongue and I let her then explored her mouth with equal passion.

When we broke away she blushed again. Embarrassment catching up to her I guess. I don't mind though because a blushing Maka is just as cute.

"Maka?"

"Yes?" She awnsered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I'd be happy to oblige" She said as she kissed me again. This time it was slow and we just enjoyed being close to each other.

"That reminds me though what did you want to tell Soul two days ago?" I was still curious even though I know now she didn't confess to him.

"Oh I wanted his help in how I should approach you. I didn't know what to do so I asked him." She said as she hugged me.

"You looked like you were going to cry though..."

"That was because I have allergies Kid. It may sound weird but I'm sort of allergic to the wood polishing they use in school. It's not bad though my eyes just tear really badly." She said realizing I must have though she liked Soul.

Then out of nowhere something tackled us and we both went sprawling onto the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL SOUL! MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled as she smashed a book onto his head.

"I just couldn't help but want to ruin the moment! Calm down tiny tits! I was just kidding. Sides I am a bro and therefore I will not be a cock block!" He proclaimed as he wobbled around trying to regain his bearings after that chop.

"Wha- what are you talking about Soul?" I replied not understanding his meaning.

"Cmon Kid you can't be so clueless. You guys were getting pretty friendly. I don't advise doing things like this so public though. Maka will get mad trust me it's totally something she'd do" Soul replied smirking with his shark teeth showing.

"MAKA CHOP ENCYCLOPEDIA!" Maka yelled as she smashed a 1000+ page encyclopedia on his head.

"Where did you even get that" I asked confused where she got a giant encyclopedia from.

"I have my ways" She replied as she dragged Soul's body down the street.

"I have to take this idiot home though so I'll see you tomorrow kay! Come by a 6!" She shouted as she dragged the poor guy home.

"She really is perfect even though she's unsymmetrical." I said aloud. As I walked home abandoning the reason I came here.


End file.
